


Autumn Dreaming :: Brother's Keeper

by Nell65



Series: Autumn Dreams [13]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Implied Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, post season two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nell65/pseuds/Nell65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavia has something she wants to say to Echo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn Dreaming :: Brother's Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> Should have been a chapter fic, not a series, except that I still like the fragmentary style.

Octavia waited until Bellamy vanished into the trees for his morning business – nothing like an extended camping trip for learning way too much about everyone, even one’s beloved, who did his at night, and Holy Mother why did she know all this? – to approach Echo.

Echo was vigorously grooming her horse, a handsome grey mare with a particularly beautiful mane and tail. 

Octavia stopped by the mare’s head, catching her halter and pulling her in to rub her nose. She really was a lovely creature. The mare bumped Octavia’s chest, urging her to continue scratching behind her ears and under her forelock.

“I assume you heard last night’s big news,” Octavia said, as she finished saying good morning to the mare. She observed Echo from under her eyelashes, wanting to see her reaction. “Clarke returned to the mountain a month ago.”

The news would have been hard to miss, what with Monty whooping up a storm and dancing around Miller like an idiot. 

Bellamy had greeted it with a tightening of his lips and a faint trembling in his hand as he held the satellite phone. 

Octavia didn’t know whether to curse them or hug them for waiting until their little party was well back into the relative safety of Trikru territory to tell him that their missing Wanheda had finally dragged her sorry ass back to Mt. Weather.

“Yes,” Echo said, her eyes fixed on the brushes in her hands, swiping hard at some imaginary road dust. Her hands gripping so tightly Octavia wondered if she could leave fingerprints in the wood. “I heard.”

Octavia nodded, then said what she'd come to say. “Don’t make him choose.”

“What?” Echo looked at her in surprise. 

“You heard me.” Octavia repeated herself anyway. Very slowly. “Don’t. Make. Him. Choose.”

“Why?” Echo turned fully toward her and met her eyes, her proud chin raised defiantly. “You don’t believe he would choose me?”

“No. Don’t worry. You got this one. If you make him, he’ll choose you. But,” Octavia paused, wanting to make sure she had Echo’s full attention.

“But what?” the other woman asked impatiently.

“But,” Octavia trapped Echo’s gaze firmly with her own, “he will never, ever forgive you for making him do it.”


End file.
